Brothers Of Sin
by Chel 90210
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson, VP of his motorcycle club is willing to anything to get the police force of Mystic Falls off his back and onto his payroll. That's when he turns to Sheriff Forbes daughter, Caroline. In an effort for leverage, he plans on seducing her, but things don't always go as planned. AH/AU - A series based on SoA
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers of Sin**

The scene of a crime was never pretty.

Sheriff Forbes took a step over the caution tape as she approached the scene.

The man that had been killed was now covered in white linen. She placed her hands on her hips as she spoke to the deputy. "What do you think Saltzman?"

She bent down to lift up the veil that cover what remained of the man.

"Honestly?" He looked at her as if it was really a question.

"I think it was The Brothers too." She said as if she read his mind. Almost everything that happened in the town had something to do with them.

She cringed at the sight before her. The Brothers never did anything halfway and that included the way that they murdered.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Call them in." She stood up and began to walk away.

"None of the evidence points to them!" He argued. "It never does."

The sheriff spun on her heel and stood in Alaric's face. She pointed a finger at him. "Find evidence, Saltzman. Someone need's to be blamed for this."

Alaric bent down at the deceased man.

He knew Wesley Maxfield had issues with the Brothers.

He just wasn't aware how deep the scars went.

Wesley was on the Brothers payroll. He was their main pipe for the weed they supplied to dealers in the area.

From what Alaric could tell, a recent deal had _gone wrong_.

Wesley wasn't known for his charm, but neither was Klaus Mikaelson, VP of the Brothers of Sin.

He drove back to the station and was impressed at how fast Sheriff Forbes managed to get the Brothers together.

She walked out of the interrogation room flushed.

"Well?" He asked her hopefully.

"Nothing." She shook her head. She was frustrated.

The brothers weren't feeding her the information that she needed. She knew that they weren't going to either. It wasn't their way.

Being pegged as a rat was the ultimate crime to the Brothers.

She decided to go in the room and give it one more shot.

Opening the door she could see Klaus, his brother Elijah and Kol were making themselves confortable, especially Kol. He was the only one with a sense of humor.

"From what I can tell boys, this isn't a laughing matter."

"Never said it was sweetheart." Klaus Mikaelson smirked at the blonde. He sat slouched in the metal chair with his hands folded on his stomach.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time." She slammed the photo on the table.

"What relation does this man have to your club?"

"We don't fuck around with Wesley anymore, Sheriff." The youngest one, Kol spoke up.

It was true.

They stopped dealing with Wesley when he tried to drag them into the cocaine business.

Their father, also the president of the club didn't want anything to do with it. After they took it to a vote, it was almost unanimous. No one wanted to deal with that kind of shit.

She looked towards Elijah hoping to get more information than what his Brothers were giving him.

"Wesley did this to himself." He told her. "But believe me when I say, he dug his own grave. And it wasn't our doing. I assure you that if we did have anything to do with it would have been more tasteful."

"Not that we would kill anyone." Kol smirked. He had killed plenty.

Sheriff Forbes sighed in defeat.

"Well boys, I have to keep you in her until I get the lab results back. You can stay in this room until then."

She left the room leaving the boys alone.

"Any idea who could have done it?" Kol looked at Klaus.

"I think I have an idea. We're going to have to bring it to the table once we get the hell out of here."

"I think it would be wise to follow up on whoever killed Wesley. They seem dangerous and not because they know what they're doing. The pictures she showed us made the killer look like he wanted to be found."

"You're right." Sheriff Forbes interrupted the conversation as she entered the room again. "And if you think you have an idea of who could have done this. It would be best to give me all the information you can."

"How about an eye for an eye, Sheriff?" Klaus suddenly had an idea.

"What do you mean Mikaelson? If you have any information you need to tell me." She placed both of her arms on the table and narrowed her eyes at the biker.

"I'll give you some information if you do me a favor." He proposed.

"I won't be on the Brothers payroll, Mikaelson. I am a woman of the law."

"I never said you weren't, sweetheart." He stood up and circled the table until he stood directly behind the sheriff. His lips were close to her ear. The sheriff placed her hand on her gun in defense. "But sometimes rules are meant to be broken for the greater good, don't you think?"

"I think you need to take a step back, Mikaelson. And if you have any information you need to call me. We will end it at that."

"So we're clear?" Kol asked the Sheriff.

"None of the evidence points to the Brothers." She hated to say it. "You all are free to go."

* * *

Perched on the barstool, Klaus Mikaelson took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Prospect!" He shouted at Matthew Donovan.

The dusty blonde kid raised an eyebrow at the VP.

"I need a favor, come here." He flicked the ashes off the end of his cigarette and placed it in the ashtray.

"What's up boss?"

"I need you to find someone." He stood up from the barstool and put on his cut. He continued speaking before allowing Matt to continue. "Caroline Forbes."

The prospect eyes widened. "The sheriffs daughter?"

"That's exactly who I'm talking about." He smirked.

"What for?"

"Prospects don't ask questions." He calmly reminded him.

"But if you must know… I need leverage."

* * *

**AN: I love SoA and I'm already in love with this drabble series!**

**Follow me on**** tumblr**** for more updates: ****belchel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Captive**

Mikael slammed the gavel on the table adjourning the meeting.

Klaus' father was getting old and he knew that he would soon be the new president of the MC. Yet he had a feeling Mikael had _other _plans, but right now he couldn't think about that.

He had to find out who killed Wesley before they got to the MC. Forbes had to know something, but she wouldn't give out any information.

Pushing the heavy doors of the chapel open a loud crowd greeted him.

It was a traditional Thursday night at the clubhouse, but Klaus wasn't in the mood.

"Hey handsome," Hayley, a club whore dragged her long fingernail across his chest. "How about we go hangout in the back?"

_Ah, fuck no._

He shook his head firmly, but she was persistent. She leaned in close so her lips were at his ear. "You could even let me wear your cut." She whispered.

He placed his hand over hers and pushed it away. "Off, Hayley. I'm sure Kol is looking for you somewhere over there." He gestured his hands over in the corner.

"Kol isn't VP." She pouted.

"And you're a social climbing whore." He said. "I don't have time for this." He pushed passed her and went searching for the prospect.

He found him cuddled up one the other side of the room with a petite blonde. He kicked Matt in the leg.

"Get up prospect. We have work to do." Matt quickly got rid of the girl and followed Klaus outside.

Klaus pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and quickly lit it.

"Any word about the sheriffs daughter?" Klaus asked.

"She's only a baby, Klaus." Matt tried to warn him. "Maybe we should just leave her alone."

Klaus eyed him wearily. "Is she at least eighteen?"

Matt nodded slowly. "She's twenty-two."

"Then shut the fuck up and find her."

"She's home from college." Matt began to explain. "Last I heard she was going down to _The Tavern_ tonight."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Now why would the sheriffs daughter go down to a place like that?"

"Beats me." Matt shrugged. "I heard _The Black Widows_ hang out down there. Is that true?"

"You would be correct, prospect." Klaus took another long drag of his cigarette. "I need you to go down there alone and get her."

Matt's face went white.

"_Alone?"_

"Alone."

"I have a Brothers patch on, they'll never –"

"Then take it off, go to The Tavern and bring her here."

"That's a suicide mission." Matt argued.

"The MC doesn't pick flowers, Donovan. Now if you even want to be considered as a member of the MC you will go down there, buy her a drink and bring her back here. I don't care what the fuck you have to do to do it."

Caroline Forbes didn't know what she wanted it life.

She stayed in college to please her mom and dressed up pretty to impress her aristocratic boyfriend, but tonight wasn't about that.

Tonight she was going out with her best friend and she was going to have fun.

Real fun.

Not the kind of fun you get out of going to an Opera and eating a bag of chips during intermission.

No that caused Tyler to scowl at her, but she didn't care.

Her best friend from home, Katherine talked her into going to The Tavern. She knew it was a biker bar, but what harm could come out of that?

Her ideal night would give her a few free drinks and a buzz.

She couldn't wait.

An entire night to be someone she wanted to be other than what everyone else was trying to mold her into? She would take it.

"I've only been down here a few times, but the bikers are pretty cool." Katherine told her. "They like to flirt and buy pretty girls drinks which is why I'm making you go. Why have a mojito when you could have a beer on draft?"

Caroline smiled at her friend. "It'll definitely be nothing I ever experienced before."

And it was true. She lived a sheltered life before she met Tyler. He changed everything she knew about the world.

He took her places she's never been before and for that she was grateful. But there was just something… _missing._ She couldn't quite pinpoint it, but she didn't just want to settle anymore.

She told him she was going to stay with her family for a week… _alone._

Caroline thought he would protest, but he surprisingly welcomed the idea. He agreed that it would be good for them to get away from each other for a while. He told her it would make the sex even better when they saw each other in a week's time.

She highly doubted that.

She had never been with another man before, but sex with him was awful.

_Was she supposed to feel anything?_

She never asked anyone, nor would she ever.

They arrived at The Tavern around midnight. Katherine insisted that they go then because that's when all the '_good things'_ happened.

Whatever that meant.

Caroline gained a few appreciative nods as she walked through the door. She smiled sweetly at them as she made her way up to the bar.

"And what could I buy a pretty little thing like you?" The man next to her said. He had a long beard, but looked to be in his late twenties. He wore a vest that had a black widow patched on it.

She didn't know what it meant, but she knew he was probably in some motorcycle club.

"A cranberry and vodka for the lady." He told the bartender without allowing her to answer.

"Thank you." Caroline said as he slid the drink towards her.

He smiled wickedly at her. "You're welcome doll."

She could see Katherine on the other side of the bar giving her a thumbs up. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You come here alone?" He asked her boldly. An alarm went off in her head. She knew not to trust this guy.

"I'm with my friend." She pointed over towards where Katherine stood.

"Ah, you're Katherine's friend." He smiled knowingly. "We know Katherine very well around here, little lady."

"I'm afraid to ask why."

"Then don't." He smiled at her.

Caroline sipped on her drink for a few minutes before she decided to use the restroom. Usually she was smart enough to take a friend with her, but Katherine seemed a little too occupied at the moment.

When she left the restroom, a man with sandy blonde hair stood outside of it.

_Well, shit._

"Hey." He smiled at her with a boyish grin.

"Hi." She said awkwardly trying to get past him, but he began to mimic her movements.

"Can I get by?" She asked him.

He didn't say anything, but she felt the barrel of a gun on her stomach.

"Walk backwards." He said softly.

"I'm not going anywhere with –"

He cocked the gun back, but Caroline didn't even flinch.

"I said walk backwards."

"Fine, fine!" She slowly began to walk towards the back of the door.

Once they were outside, the stranger put the gun away.

She then took the opportunity to pick up the nearest object she could find, which was a stick and whack the man across the head.

She hit him pretty good and went in for another swing, but this time he caught the stick and yanked it out of her hand.

"Don't hit me!" He whispered loudly.

"Don't point a gun at me!" She screamed.

He rushed towards her and covered her mouth. "Quiet down!" He told her. "This is Widow territory and I can't get caught here. I have to take you back to the boss. Can you please just cooperate?"

He waited for her compliance, but he got none.

"If I remove my hand from your mouth are you going to scream?" He asked.

She shook her head _no._

He let his hand off of her mouth for only a second before she bellowed out the most piercing scream he ever heard.

He quickly clamped her mouth again.

"Now you lost my trust, Caroline."

She eyed him curiously.

_How did he know her name?_

She began to thrash her body around hoping that he would lose grip but his hold was firm.

He quickly covered her mouth and bound her hands before he dragged her to the black van that was only a few feet away from the bar.

He strapped her in the backseat.

He quickly got in the drivers seat and speed off before the bar could hear the wench scream again.

"I'm taking you to Mikaelson." He tried to explain to her.

She couldn't speak back to him, but she had heard the name before. Mikael Mikaelson was the President of The Brother of Sin.

She overheard her mother talk about the MC on numerous occasions, but never really bothered to listen.

Now she wish she had.

"The VP, Klaus wants to have words with you." He explained to her. "If you just shut your mouth and keep your hands to yourself he'll be easy on you. But if you fight him like you tried to fight me, I can't make any promises."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

Yeah like she was going to just sit there and be held hostage. She would let him take her to whenever the hell she was going, but once she got inside she was going to fight like hell to get out.

Once they pulled up to the mysterious place, Matt the prospect pulled the door open.

"Stay here," He told her.

_Like she could just get up and leave, right._

A few minutes later a man approached the van. She couldn't tell what he looked like because she kept her head down willing herself not to look at her captor.

"Well done, Donovan. I'll take it from here."

That honey-like voice caused her eyes to snap up. She made eye contact with the beautiful stranger and suddenly wished she hadn't. His gaze was piercing and his smile was even more captivating.

"Well, well, well, Miss Forbes." He leaned over the seat and unbuckled her seat belt. She made the mistake of breathing in his musky scent.

Seeing that she couldn't move he grabbed her by the waist and swung her over his shoulder. Caroline screamed as loud as she could into the fabric that covered her mouth.

She didn't know whom this beautiful stranger was, but she wasn't about to go down without a fight.

* * *

**AN: Review... I think I'm really starting to like this idea!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stolen**

She woke up and already knew her surroundings were unfamiliar. Caroline tried to stand up, but was stopped by the handcuffs that bound her to the bed.

She was in a bedroom, alone.

She tried to replay the events from the previous night and couldn't remember anything after the beautiful stranger carried her over his shoulder.

Caroline began thrashing her body around in an attempt to escape, but she knew it was hopeless.

The door swung open as Caroline was attempting her escape.

She halted her movements when the man before her entered the room. "You'll hurt yourself if you keep doing that." He told her as he took a bit of his apple.

"Thank you for being _so_ concerned for my well being." She narrowed her eyes. "Since you were so kind to bring me here." Her snarky comment rubbed Klaus the wrong way.

"Fine, hurt yourself." He said taking a seat at the end of the bed.

"What do you want with me?" She got straight to the point.

"I thought you might ask that." He tossed the apple from the bed straight into the garbage can. "I actually want a few things from you, Ms. Forbes." His lips curled up into a lopsided grin.

"First I need you to get your mother off of my back." His tone was now serious.

"I don't control my mother." Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "I'm twenty-two years old. She hardly listens to me."

"Well you better start making her listen, pretty girl." His deep voice was haunting.

"And what will you do if I don't listen?" She asked him.

"I kill you." He shrugged as if it was an everyday thing.

"You're not going –"

He moved from the end of the bed and quickly straddled her holding chin with his hand so she couldn't look away. "I tried getting your mother on my payroll. You better figure out how to keep her from snooping around my territory, Ms. Forbes. I swear to god I will kill you if you don't."

The tears started to form in her eyes.

"I don't do tears, so you might as well stop crying." He released her chin. "Now I want you to call your mother and tell her exactly where you are."

"How will that help –"

"Do what I say." He got off of her and stood next to the bed. "You're going to tell her that you're here with me."

"What will that –"

"If you would stop asking so many god damn questions I could answer you." His pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"You are going to tell her that you've been seeing me for a few months and that you decided to move back."

"She will never buy that shit." Caroline hissed at him. "You are one big idiot –"

"You forget that you're the one handcuffed to the bed, love." He smirked at her. "And in the meantime you will stay here with me. I can't allow you out and about by yourself. I don't know where you'll go or who you'll talk to."

"This is kidnapping!" She screamed at him. "And abuse!"

"I will be back in a few hours so you can make the phone call, love. I wouldn't want you to call while you're this upset." He began to walk towards the door. "Besides, you've been missing since last night. You're family will start to look for you if you don't."

He slammed the door behind Caroline leaving her in her own thoughts.

What happened between her mother and this stranger that made him resort to kidnapping? Not to mention the fact that he jumped on her and straddled her with threats of ending her life?

This man was a lunatic and she wasn't soft spoken.

She knew she would be dead before tomorrow if she kept up with her snarky comments.

* * *

"What's going on?" The prospect sat down at a table next to Klaus. "I'm keeping her here. I need you and the rest of the prospects to make sure no one is looking for her yet."

"You think I could hit that pretty little thing?" Klaus' brother Kol emerged from a room in the back.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "She's not a club whore. She's the sheriff's daughter and a valuable asset to the fate of our MC."

"So only you can hit it?" He asked confused.

"No one is hitting anything." Klaus told him. "I am keeping her around here so I can keep and eye on her. I'll try to keep her happy, but the girl is feisty."

"That's how I like them." Kol grinned. "_Fiesty."_

"That's why you will definitely stay away from her." Klaus pointed his finger at him. "I mean it, Kol. Keep it in your pants."

* * *

Klaus came back a few hours later to a sleeping Caroline. He placed a sandwich and glass of water on a table next to the bed.

His original plan to seduce her didn't start out like he had planned. He knew he had to take this slow because she was the type of girl who would run the first chance she got.

He just had to remind himself not to mix business with pleasure.

His attraction to her was obvious and he had to play it down.

He needed to seduce her, not fall in love with her otherwise his plan to take over Mystic Falls would _never _work.

Caroline opened her eyes and found the curious stranger staring at her. She stared right back not saying a word.

He was the first to break the silence.

"Are you ready to call you're the sheriff?" He asked tentatively. She could tell there was something different in his tone.

He stood about six feet back from her and she knew the second he spoke he wasn't the same man who was rude to her earlier.

Caroline wasn't an idiot. Something was _definitely_ up.

"I need to call Katherine first." Caroline told him. "She was the one that I went to the bar with last night."

"Okay." Klaus said cautiously. "But no funny business, Forbes. I swear if you say anything other than '_I'm fine'_, I will do worse than kill you."

Caroline slowly nodded.

"My phone is in my back pocket." She told him. Klaus walked over towards the bed and slide in hand in the back of her jeans.

Caroline was obviously unable to reach it because she was handcuffed to the bed.

"Go under my contacts. She's under the name '_Kitten'._" Klaus sensed the embarrassment in her voice.

He tried not to laugh.

"You have your friend under the name _Kitten?" _He asked clearly amused.

"Just dial the number." She glared at him.

He held the phone up to her ear and Katherine answered the phone on the third ring.

"CAROLINE!" Klaus could hear her voice through the phone. "Where the hell did you go? I saw you with a handsome blonde man and next thing I know you're gone!"

"I'm sorry." Caroline apologized.

At least her apology was sincere.

Caroline now regretted going out last night.

She wished she had stayed home. Caroline's over confidence in having a _'good time'_ left her handcuffed to a stranger's bed.

"I went home with him." Caroline blurted out.

"YOU WHAT?" Katherine screamed. "Tell me every single detail. NOW."

Caroline tried not to groan. She couldn't believe she had to do this. "Not now Katherine… I'm still here with him." She tried to sound convincing.

"Oh! Are you now? Well let's meet up for lunch this week and you can tell me all about it." Katherine offered.

_Thank god._

"Sounds like a plan." Caroline said relieved. "I'll call you later this week okay?"

"Okay, bye Care-Bear!"

"Bye!"

Klaus hung up the phone and raised his eyebrow at her.

"I didn't know you had it in you." He said impressed.

"It's not everyday someone threatens to kill you." She pointed out. He could hear the irritation in her voice. "I'm sorry that I want to live. So yes, I try to be convincing."

He ignored her comment.

"Now your mother." He quickly moved on. "You better be more convincing than you were with_ Kitten_."

"Just dial the number." She had to repeat for the second time. "It's under '_Mom'_."

"No weird nickname?" He joked.

"No." She glared at him.

He dialed the number and her mom answered almost instantly.

"Hi baby girl!" Her mother's excited voice greeted Caroline warmly.

"Hi mom! How are you?"

"I'm fine! How are you? When are you going to come over for dinner?"

"Not this week mom." She tried to warm her mom up for what she was about to say next.

"Aren't you only staying here a week, darling?"

"I'm actually moving back." There she dropped hat.

"Really?" She knew this is what her mother wanted even though it was under the wrong circumstances. "Are you bringing Tyler with you?"

"I'- I've actually been seeing someone else."

"Since when?"

"For a while now," Caroline was quick to reply. "He's actually from around the area."

"I would love to meet him!"

"I want you to meet him too." She tried to sound excited, but she knew her mother wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"How about dinner later on next? Sunday at six?"

"Sounds great mom."

"See you then sweetie! I have to go now my shift starts in about an hour! Have a good day."

"Bye mom."

Klaus hung up the phone and glared at her. She knew why. It was because she made plans to leave not once but _twice._

"What did you want me to say?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Not _that." _He crossed his arms trying to figure out how to make this work.

"You are the worst hostage I have ever had." He told her clearly frustrated.

"I sure hope so." She grinned. "Maybe you'll just let me go then."

He walked over towards the table where the sandwich and water were and placed it in front of her. He unlocked the handcuffs and she started to eat.

"Not a chance." He told her.

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long update. If you don't follow me on tumblr I posted a couple of days ago about promoting others fics on my stories. So if you guys could recommend any underrated fics for me I will gladly pick on and post it on my next update!**

**Thank you guys so much for reading and please review!**


End file.
